FEH3 : Ezra : Part 1- Funkelnde Augen
by EhrenEisen
Summary: Der junge Ezra ist ein neuer Student an der Militärakademie von Garreg Mach. Begleitet ihm auf seinem Schulalltag im Haus der Goldenen Hirsche.


Das Klassenzimmer der Goldenen Hirsche war erfüllt vom Kratzen dutzender Federn.  
Ezra sah mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn auf die neue Magistra, welche vorne am Lehrerpult in aller Seelenruhe einen Vortrag über Teamarbeit herunterratterte, als hätte sie den Rest ihres Lebens nichts anderes gemacht. Einige schneeweiße Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht und er ruckte einmal kaum merklich mit dem Kopf, damit sie sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte  
Es hatte Ezra mehr als verdutzt, als sein Haussprecher, der schelmische Claude von Riegan- der Enkel des Führers der Allianz von Leicester- ihnen vergangene Woche diese äußerst suspekte Söldnerin als ihre neue Magistra vorgestellt hatte. Bei nicht wenigen stieß diese Neuigkeit auf Misstrauen und Unbehagen, jedoch ließen sich die meisten von der Tatsache beschwichtigen, dass diese neue Magistra sowohl ihm, als auch den anderen beiden Haussprechern, beides Adelige, und die Thronfolger ihrer Herrschaftsgebiete noch dazu, das Leben gerettet habe.  
Ezra saß in einer der hinteren Reihen des Klassenzimmers, abseits der ganzen Adeligen. Die vorderste Reihe wurde selbstverständlich von eben jenen zünftigen Würdenträgern besetzt, unter ihnen ein hochgewachsener dünner Junge aus dem Hause Gloucester mit einer – wie Ezra fand – selten dämlichen Frisur. Dieses „Kompliment" hatte er dem Schnöseligen Armleuchter direkt beim ersten Tag ausgerichtet, und seitdem wurde Ezra von ihm gemieden. Sollte ihm Recht sein. Die schnöselhafte Arroganz dieses Typen widerte ihn an.  
Sein Blick schweifte weiter durchs Klassenzimmer. Oder versuchte es zumindest, denn ein großer Teil seines Blickfeldes zur linken Seite wurde schräg vor ihm von einem wahren Muskelberg verdeckt.  
„Ra… ra… irgendwas mit Ra- am Anfang. Randolf ? Nee warte das wars nicht. Ah ich habs! Ich glaube es war-„ –„Raphael ." – unterbrach eine Frauenstimme seine Gedanken. Der große breitgebaute Junge vor ihm richtete sich hastig auf, seine rechte Hand verschwand hastig unter seinem Pult. Ezra meinte eine Hähnchenkeule erspäht zu haben. „Fressack"- dachte er sich, und sah zu, wie sich Raphael mit der ihm gestellten Aufgabe abmühte. „Also bitte-„ nuschelte er in sich hinein. „so schwer ist diese Aufgabe nun auch wieder nicht." Als Raphael sich nach mehreren Versuchen schließlich mit einem betrübten „'Tschuldigung Magistra, ich weiß es nicht" wieder setzte, hob Ezra bemüht lässig seine linke Hand. Er setzte bereits zu seiner Antwort an, als ihm jemand auch schon zuvor kam.  
Ein purpurner Haarschopf blitze auf, und eine melodische Jungenstimme rezitierte prompt die Antwort auf das gestellte Problem herunter, als hätte er sie Ezra von den Lippen stibitzt.  
Letzterer war baff.  
„Richtig „- „man hörte das Rascheln von Pergament –„ähm, ahja, Noah ! Ganz genau. Die strategisch kluge Position in diesem Fall wäre auf der Spitze des Hügels, da man von dort besser Ausschau nach Feinden halten kann. Kann mir auch jemand sagen, warum das Walddickicht nicht so klug ist?" hakte die Magistra nach.  
Erneut schnelle Ezras Hand in die Höhe, doch erneut blitzte ein purpurner Haarschopf auf, und diesmal wurde die Antwort von einer ruhigen Mädchenstimme vorgetragen. „Wenn der Feind Späher hat und uns im Wald entdecken sollte, bevor wir zuschlagen können, sind wir im Nachteil, da wir uns zwischen den Bäumen nicht so schnell und effizient neu formieren können. Zudem könnten die Äste und Büsche die Genauigkeit der Bogenschützen beeinträchtigen, und unsere berittenen und fliegenden Einheiten wären in ihrer Mobilität zu sehr eingeschränkt."  
„Exakt"-*erneutes Pergamentrascheln –„Emma" – half das Mädchen der Magistra auf die Sprünge.  
Ezra klappte der Mund auf. Nicht ein- sondern gleich zweimal wurde ihm seine Antwort, die er 1 zu 1 so hätte vortragen können vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Er hörte neben sich ein leises amüsiertes Grunzen. Seine Fassungslosigkeit musste wohl einen unbezahlbaren Anblick abgeben, denn die sonst sehr ernste Leonie konnte sich nur mit Mühe und Not ein Lachen verkneifen. Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, und er blickte stur auf sein Pergament vor sich, während er seine Feder mit neuer Tinte benetzte, um die Zusammenfassung der Magistra niederzuschrieben. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ein glänzendes Paar Augen einige Reihen weiter vorne ihn interessiert musterte. 

Nach der Unterrichtsstunde zerstreuten sich die Studenten, sie hatten für die nächsten 2 Stunden nichts großartig zu tun. Ezra streckte sich und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Als er sich umdrehte um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen spürte er, wie ihn jemand leicht gegen die Schulter boxte. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen und kam leicht ins Wanken. Der Schlag hatte Feuer hinter sich. Leonie hatte ihm scheinbar einen freundschaftlichen Knuff gegeben.  
„Lass dich davon doch nicht unterkriegen. Das Schuljahr hat gerade mal angefangen, du wirst noch genug Gelegenheiten haben die anderen hier auszustechen." Sie zwinkerte „Bis auf mich natürlich. Ich werde alles geben um ein genauso guter, wenn nicht noch besserer Söldner als Jeralt zu werden." Sie schlüpfte an ihm vorbei und ging schnurstracks auf die Magistra zu, während Ezra irritiert zurückblieb. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Er hatte sich noch nicht an die große Studentenvielfalt an der Militärakademie im Kloster von Garreg Mach gewöhnt. Adlige und Bürgerliche, die zusammen unter einem Dach studierten, gemeinsam aßen und lebten. Es war durchaus befremdlich für den Bauersjungen, der südlich des Hauses Gonéril im Gebiet der Allianz aufgewachsen war. Er hatte vorher nie wirklich Kontakt mit Adligen gehabt. Höchstens ein Paar mal, als Graf Holst – der Bruder seiner Klassenkameradin Hilda – durch sein Dorf marschierte um die anliegenden Ländereien zu begutachten. Er hatte immer den Eindruck eines stolzen aber gerechten Mannes gemacht, trotz seines hohen Standes und Ansehens als großer Krieger. Es war ihm egal gewesen, dass Ezras Eltern nicht aus der Allianz kamen. Die Allianz hatte nie Probleme mit Brigid oder Duscur gehabt, dafür waren das Kaiserreich und das Königreich zuständig. Die größere Sorge in diesem Teil Fódlans galt eher den Almyrern, welche ständig versuchten über die Berge ins Landesinnere vorzudringen.  
Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Ezra mit seiner Familie auf den Ländereien Haus Gonérils geduldet wurden rechnete der Junge dem Grafen hoch an. Er war es schließlich auch, der Ezra eine Empfehlung für die Militärakademie ausgestellt hatte, da er von der Tüchtigkeit und dem unermüdlichen Wissensdrang des Jungen sehr angetan schien. Nicht selten hatte sich Ezra einige Male an den Wachen vorbeischleichen können, um ein wenig in der Bibliothek des Hauses Gonéril zu stöbern. Er hatte einfach ein Talent dafür unbemerkt und leise von Ort an Ort zu kommen, was er auch schon ein Paar mal genutzt hatte, um das Kloster bei Nacht gründlich zu erforschen und nach möglichen Geheimgängen zu suchen.  
So in Gedanken verloren, bemerkte Ezra nicht, dass er geradewegs aus dem Klassenzimmer und gegen einen anderen Studenten gelaufen war. Es war als wäre er vor eine Wand gelaufen und er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Als er sich hastig entschuldigte, musste er den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu sehen. Wo der breitgebaute Raphael als ein großer, auffälliger Muskelberg erschien, so war dieser gut 15 cm größere Geselle der Inbegriff von stillschweigender Effizienz. Dunkle Haut und ordentlich gestutztes helles Haar krönten ein kräftiges Gesicht mit trüben Augen und vollen Lippen. Allen Anschein nach kam er aus Duscur. Ezra erinnerte sich, ihn schon mehrmals im Vorbeigehen gesehen zu haben, hatte aber noch nie mit dem Hünen geredet. „V-verzeihung" stammelte Ezra. Er erwartete fast schon, nun von dem Riesen aufs Korn genommen zu werden, doch der antwortete mit einer ruhigen dunklen Stimme, die Ezra ungemeine Sicherheit einflößte :"Alles in Ordnung ? Du solltest besser auf deine Umgebung achten, nächstes rennst du vielleicht in jemanden, der schwächer ist als du." Ezra nickte nur stumm, bevor er nach einigen Sekunden peinlicher Stille den Mund aufmachte." Du… kommst aus Duscur nicht wahr ?"  
Der Riese blickte ihn unberührt an. „Weißt du, meine Mutter kommt aus Duscur, und da ich bis auf sie und mich bisher noch nie jemand anderen mit meiner Hautfarbe gesehen habe, dachte ich, dass du bestimmt auch daher kommst."  
Stille. Der Versuch auf Smalltalk schien nicht funktioniert zu haben. „Nun ja" Ezra kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf „Ich muss dann mal weg" . Als er sich von dem Duscurer entfernte hörte er noch einmal seine dunkle Stimme „Dedue. Ich heiße Dedue." Ezra drehte sich um „Ich bin Ezra, freut mich". Er winkte Dedue noch einmal zu und zog dann in Richtung der Bibliothek ab, denn genau in dieser Richtung hatte er zwei purpurne Haarschöpfe hinter einer Säule verschwinden sehen.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte er nicht das glänzende Paar Augen gesehen, was ihn die ganze Zeit aus dem Schatten des Klassenzimmers beobachtet hatte…


End file.
